


Can we keep it?

by wincestbros



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Hellhounds, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestbros/pseuds/wincestbros
Summary: - Sam what the HELL is this?- A puppy?- It's a HELLHOUND.





	Can we keep it?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a cute dog pic on twitter and now I'm here.
> 
> that's my tweet and the puppy pics: https://twitter.com/bisamwinchester/status/1182107763486400512?s=19

Sam didn't expected this it to happen like this. Or happen at all. It just kinda happened and now when Dean gets home he‘s going to kill him but he couldn't just let this baby outside in the rain after Sam just saw him being left behind. He's so small and was looking at him with big black eyes, so innocent and crying. His stupid heart couldn't take it.

Now he was sitting in the bunker's library while it sleeps over the desk.

God Dean will kill him.

* * *

After a hunt like that Dean just needed a time to think, so he just told Sam he would buy a bottle of Jack and take back to the bunker because a beer wasn't enough. He told Sam to go home first, take a shower and maybe eat something.

He expected to find his brother snoring on the couch. He would cuddle him or take him to their bed so they could sleep comfortably. The last thing he expected after run for miles from the devil's pets was finding Sam babysitting one on their library desk.

\- Sam, what the _HELL_ is this? - Both of them turned to him. One of them is his really scared little brother. The other one is a black dog not much bigger than a human baby. The ears of the thing stood up at the sound of his voice.

\- A puppy? - Sam looks like a kid who just got caught with a hand in the cooks jar.

\- It's a _HELLHOUND_, Sam.

\- I know, it's just- Sam sighs, looking guilty. He really looks like a child. - But he's so small. I mean, you saw him, remember? When we scared the others, he was left behind. - Dean look at the thing who's looking at him with curious eyes and his tongue hanging out. Dean shakes his head and looks at Sam. He can't believe this is happening.

\- And how exactly it got here?

\- I don't know, I think it followed me. When you left me in front of the bunker, I heard a bark and it was just standing there in the cold. - Dean rolls his eyes at his brother and his soft heart. Sam continues. - It's not like I didn't try to get rid of it, okay? I pointed the gun but then it came to me like... Like it was scared. So I tried to touch it-

\- You did _what_?

\- He just liked my hand. - Sam proceeds like he didn't just got interrupted. Dean looks at his brother's hands just to make sure it was okay. It was. - C'mon Dean, look at him. He doesn't look evil.

Dean looks. When you look straight into the things eyes you can see a little red just behind the black. Besides that, it looks like a normal pup, with black fur and big paws that says he'll grow a lot one day. It yawns showing his little baby teeths. Dean close his eyes and presses the bridge of his nose between his fingers. When he opens his eyes he finds two pairs of puppy dog eyes looking at him, a black one and the green one he knows he can't resist. He's not drunk enough for this.

\- If he eats something, gets something dirty or kills someone, you're cleaning it.

Dean left to the kitchen. He practically can hear Sam's smile.

* * *

Sam joins him in the kitchen after a while and sits in front of him.

\- Tell me you didn't left a hellhound alone in our house.

Before Sam can awnser he hears the sounds of tinny nails on the floor. The dog shows at the door and immediately goes lie on Sam's feet. Sam look at him smiling all dimples and he can find himself being angry anymore. Alert amd suspicious but not angry.

\- You know if it's male or female? I mean, do hellhounds even have sexes?

\- It's male. Fiscally it looks like a real dog.

\- It has a name? - Dean asks. Sam looks at him confused like he hasn't stopped to think about it. Dean rolls his eyes again. He's going to be blind by the end of the night. - It needs a name, Sam. So we can, you know, call him or teach him thinks like not kill us at night or pee in the couch.

\- I don't know. Why don't you choose one? You're the creative one. - Sam bends down to pick the thing up, it looks even smaller between Sam's hands, and he puts it on the desk. The pup sits waiving its tail.

\- Batman.

\- What?

\- Let's call it Batman.

Sam gives a big laugh. - God, you're so predictable.

\- What's the purpose to have a black pet if not calling it Batman?

Sam smiles at him with big eyes.

\- So... Can we keep it?

Dean drinks the last sip of whisky.

\- Yeah. I hope I don't wake up with it eating my leg.

* * *

They drink for a while and since they don't want to let little Batman out of their sights they decide to watch a movie in the living room. Both of them lie down, Sam half over Dean's chest and the dog on the floor in front of the couch sleeping. They are almost asleep themselves when Sam hears his brother's stomach. They haven't eaten anything since they got home.

\- I'll make something for us to eat.

\- K. - It's all Dean awnser, too sleepy to elaborate more. Sam gives him a quick kiss on the lips and goes to the kitchen.

He comes back to find Dean breathing heavily, deep asleep and Batman on the couch by his feet doing the same. Well, now he knows he won't get killed when unconscious.

He wakes Dean up to eat and Batman eats half of their lunches.

* * *

It's been three days and their little hellhound didn't eat anyone and they didn't wake up being ripped open by him but Dean is still alert and ready to shoot something every time the dog barks even if now he feels comfortable enough to scratch behind little Batman's ears. He loves it.

It's friday and it's movie night. They're both watching some stupid action movie and Dean starts kissing his neck. He knew it's was going to happen, it happens everytime sooner or later. He turns his head to kiss his brother's mouth and things heat up really fast. In five minutes he's on Dean's lap, out of breath and grinding down his ass on Dean's hard cock, his hand on Dean's shirtless pecs, both of them still with pants. Sam is ready to come just like this, he's so close and Dean is pulling his hair, his hands leaving marks on Dean's chest.

\- C'mon, baby, pull your pants a little down. Wanna fuck you. - Dean says on his mouth.

\- Fuck, Dean. - He pulls from the kiss because he can't breath. He puts his head on Dean's neck and reaches down ready to do as he's told and Dean stops his hands.

\- Wait. - _Oh God_, he prays, _no teasing, not right now_.

\- What?

\- I can't, Sammy. Not here. - He looks at Dean's face as to ask him if he's serious or what's happening but Dean is not looking at him. Dean is looking at something behind him and when Sam turns back he understands.

They have an audience. Batman is lying down, head over his front paws watching curiously. When Sam looks at him, his head bends a little to the side. Dean's right, they can't do this in here.

So he stands up and takes Dean by the hand. Batman stands too making a move to follow them but Sam points a finger to him and say "stay". Batman obeys, going back to lie down.

When he turns back Dean is looking at him.

\- What? - Sam asks.

\- I get all tingly when you take control like that.

\- Yeah, I know that. - He kisses Dean and says against his mouth - Let's go to the room so I can show you a little more.

It's not always that Sam takes control in the room. Most of times nobody has actually control, it's just them. And other times it's Dean taking control of him and it's great. But what most people don't know when they see him hunting or just walking down the street all arms and legs is that Sam is a really a power bottom.

When they get to the room and closes the door Sam pushes Dean on the bed and rides his brother's cock until his legs are shaking, until Dean's leaves his finger marks on his hips, until they're dripping in sweat. He's gonna be sore next morning, he knows. and he doesn't care.

After both of them had come, Dean leaves to get Sam a glass of water. He lies there feeling numb when Dean shows up at the door wearing just his boxers, the water in one hand and the puppy in the other. Sam could look at them forever.

* * *

It's a month later when something happens. It's 6am and Sam goes running with Batman like he had being done for weeks now. He's far from the bunker when he hears a growl he recognizes. A hellhound. An adult one. He stops dead and holds tight Bat's collar even though he's thinking "_that's it, it's a trap. It was always a trap._".

With his free hand he takes off his gun and points it to where he's hearing it. He can't see but he can hear and feel. Then he feels little Bat pulling his collar, growling or trying to. He's too small and sounds like a little lion trying to roar. He pulls it into the invisible creature and Sam knows he can see it.

Maybe is his mother, Sam thinks, if there's one. He feels the thing take a step toward him and he takes a step back. His dog forces to go foward. Maybe, he thinks, maybe he's trying to get back to his family, to what he is. Maybe he was born to be evil.

The big hellhound tries to take advance and jumps right in front of him. Bat assumes a pose like his going to attack and tries to growl louder. Sam realise than that small dog is trying to defend him. His eyes are red and fixed into something, like they're staring into each others eyes and threatening each other. Sam doesn't move. He feels like,with the wrong movement, he could put his and Bat's live in risk.

The growls get louder and louder until Sam feels a hot breath hitting him. Like a sigh in defeat and everything goes quite. Than the he listens to the moment and the adult hellhound leaves. Bat saved his life. He takes a deep breath before picking Batman up and looking into the pup's eyes now mostly black again.

\- Thank you, little guy. - He says. Bat licks his face.

* * *

Later that day he goes to the garage to find a wet Dean cleaning the Impala and trying to give Batman a shower at the same time. When Dean hear Sam's laughing he just says:

\- He needs to be clean if he wants to take a ride on Baby anytime.

That only makes Sam's smile bigger. Dean likes that look on his brothers face.

Sam joins them.

Looks like the Winchesters have a new family member.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS, BETA ♡


End file.
